


A little bit of hope

by gayming_nerd



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angels, Death, Demons, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Half Angels, OC, half demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayming_nerd/pseuds/gayming_nerd
Summary: What happened when two girls agree to look after two half demons who has barley any self control?
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, rin/oc, yukio/oc





	A little bit of hope

Allis' pov

As me and Katsuki was sitting in the limousine we heard the man clap his hands together. To be honest, I didn't really catch his name. So i decided to call him "pink sparkle boy". Anyways, the limo stopped right outside a gate that seemed to lead to a big city.

"Okey my ladies, we are here" the man said and me and Katsuki looked at each other, both with confution written over our faces. We had gotten a brief explanation from Yukio and Rin what this place was like but I'm pretty sure they missed the part about the huge city. 

Me and Kat had both had promised to look after the two half twin demons who happened to be our closest friends. You see, we had arrived at true cross academy where the cram school was also held. Me, Katsuki and the twins were all studying to become exorcists. Well at least me and Rin. Katsuki and Yukio had already graduated last year. But thankfully they had promised to help us.

"So Rin and Yukio should be in their dorm by now. Here are your schedules and now, I bid you farewell" the man said all in one breath as he handed us our schedules and disappeared with only a trace of pink smoke. 

"I guess we're on our own from now" Katsuki joked and looked up to the school. We both agreed that he should start walking up to the school and the dorms.

"So what do you think about Mephisto?" Katsuki broke the silence. 

"Who?" I asked and looked over at her. She gave me a confused look but a second later it looked like it clicked in her.

"Oh, let me guess, you zoned out again? Mophisto was the Guy in the limo. He is the principal." That explains it. I need to learn how to not zone out when people talk.

"He seems strange, like he knows something but doesn't want anyone to find out about it, so he makes it seems like he is normally strange so no one will ask anything." I answer her question and looked back down. I grabbed my phone to check if Yukio had answered any of my texts. He hadn't.

"Why do i get the feeling you have been thinking about this for a long time." Katsuki laughed once again, I could tell something was bothering her though. It was a different laugh and more insecure than usual. If I could guess what it was, she was nervous because of her huge crush on Rin and that we were supposed to share dorms with them. From what I heard, Rin and Yukio lived all alone in one pretty big dorm building. 

"Hey, Allis?" Katsuki called my name and i looked up at her. Her eyes filled with worry, and tears were forming. This was unusual, Kat never cried, she was alway exited and happy, or at least not when I was around. I looked down, my gaze full of guilt. I wanted to help her, but I didn't know how.

"Hmmm?" I meet her eyes once and we both stopped walking. 

"How did you confess to Yukio?" She asked me nervously, voice shaking. I took a deep breath and thought back to when me and Yukio started dating.

"Well, you should remember it, you were there. Anyways, Yukio asked me how he should ask out a girl. I tried to help him the best way possible and well, the next thing i knew he asked me out with my own advice." I confessed to her as we took up our pace. I could slowly see two figures forming far in front of us. As we got closer I could make out that it was the twins. 

"The best thing you can do is either just tell him, or you can wait for him" i tell her, attempting to calm her. We were only a couple meters before Yukio and Rin and i could see Katsuki tensing up, in the corner of my eye. 

"Hello there you two!" I heard Yukio greet us in a hug as we had walked up the last steps. He let go of us and turns to Rin.

"Rin you coming?" Yukio asked his older brother. Rin listened to his younger brother and walked down to me, Katsuki and Yukio.

"Can you two please stop growing, I'm going to be the shortest one here" Katsuki complained and looked down. Rin let his hand fall on her head and ruffled her hair, messing it up.

"You are already that, Allis got taller than you last year" Rin told her in a teasing tone. Katsuki just looked up at him and smiled. For a second they just stared each other in the eyes. I guess I wasn't the only one getting uncomfortable with them starring at each other, since Yukio interrupted them.

"Erhem, well we should get going now" Yukio interrupted them as I told ahold of his hand and we all started to walk away. Me and Yukio in the front and Katsuki and Rin in the back.

After a while of walking, Yukio led us up a couple stairs. 

I didn't know what was worse. The fact that you have two love sick people behind us, or not knowing what I want I had just gotten myself into. Why did me and Katsuki agreed to take care of the twins, they're practically older than us. I know we have to make sure that they don't show their true form as 'devils' but the only person who is out of control is Rin, and everyone knows that Yukio will look after him. But being the amazing girlfriend i was, I agreed to look after them and make sure they stay out of trouble.

"We're here" Rin shouted and ran up all the stairs in the dorm building. I noticed before we walked in that it said 'male dorm', but i decided not to question, and walked inside following the older twin with Yukio and Katsuki talking behind me. I tried to figure out what they were talking about. Sadly, I couldn't. I guess it was partly about them being half daemons and me being half angel, or that they were the two youngest exorcists in the world. Me and Rin only being Ex-wires. 

"And these are you dorms" Rin exclaimed exited, making me snap back to reality. I didn't really get why he was so excited for us to be there. Yes we are all four childhood friends and we have known each other all our lives. 

"Oh right, Katsuki, are you free tomorrow?" Rin asked once again and then the coin dropped in my head. He was asking her on a date.

"I fricking knew it" i yelled in excitement. I quickly realized that it was not in my head i had been so excited, but right in front of everyone. Oops? I covered my mouth and grabbed Yukio hand and led him out of the dorm building to the grass field.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him concerned. The reason I was acting like this was because knowing Rin he probably told his brother about this.

"What are you going on about" Yukio asked and let go of my hand. He looked confused and let. Go of my hand.

"Rin and Katsuki" I answered and his face was still confused. I don't really understand how he didn't know what I was talking about. His face was blanc and out of nowhere he pulled up his gun, stepping away and aiming at me. The bullet hit me right in the chest. Only one second later he shot behind me which made me turn around, only to be faced with a reflection of myself. The reflection was holding up a gun as well as Yukio. Both pointed at me. My chest hurt from the shoot but a little bit of water weren't something I could handle. 

"I'm sorry Al" Yukio said, once again aiming at the demon who took my reflection.

"Yukio what are you doing?" I asked and stepped back. I noticed how his blue flames started spreading throughout his body. His tail and elf-like ears taking form. 'Oh shit' I thought as i felt one shots on my body again. But this time, it weren't just the holy water gun, but a real one. The real bullet had hit me in the back and the pain rushed through my entire body. I knew the pain was making my body weak, but i can't let Yukio fight this daemon himself. 

The was another shot heard in the air. But this one was sent by Yukio, but it didn't hit the demon this time either. It hit the person behind them. Rin.

I fell to the ground from the pain in my back and all the sound from the fight were muffled. The only reason why i reacted differently from Rin when the water bullet hit me, was that i had angel blood and nothing 'evil' in me, compared to Rin who had demon blood in him. 

My vision was getting worse and my head aced so bad. Even though my eyes wore getting covered with tears, i could still make out Rin's silhouette falling to the ground as well as me. Someone (who i could only guess was Katsuki) was hovering over his body. Screamed filled the air, but my field of vision was completely blocked by now and i felt my entire body slowly going completely numb.

***

"...Won't be able to make it" an unfamiliar voice says and i feel a kind of pressure let go of my hand. I heard the door opened and shortly after closed. Either way someone had just got here, were ever i am, or they had just left. 

"This is all my fault!" Someone sobbed loudly making me scared. 

I slowly felt my body regaining more consciousness. 

"IT'S MY FAULT RIN IS DEAD" the same voice shouted again. The was the words i needed to get back the memories from the fight. My eyes fluttered open, tears already streaming down. 

"Allis?" I heard Katsuki say with a raspy voice. She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and hugged me. I felt a sting in my back as she did, quickly pulling away from her.

"Sorry..." she apologized before sitting down on the bed next to me. Seeing Katsuki broken face made a flash of guilt wave over me. I knew this was my fault. If I hadn't dragged Yukio away from the building, Rin wouldn't have followed and non of us should have been shot.

"Is it true?" I asked the pair of them. They both gave me an apologetic look and Katsuki just looked down. Completely ignoring my question 

"Guys, i think i need some air" Katsuki said, and stood up from the bed. She walked out of the room and closed the door leaving only me and Yukio by ourselves. 

"How long was i out?" I asked, consented about the time that had passed. Yukio grabbed my hand once again and kissed it gently. Even though this wasn't the time to show affection, I couldn't help but blush at him downing his gesture of love. 

"About three days" Yukio said and looked down. Doing this he automatically made me worry even more.

"Who said that I probably wont be able to make it?" I questioned the brunette boy sitting beside me.

"You're okey. You know, its not like we can tell him that you are half angel, he would probably report that to the media and that will probably be the end of us" Yukio joked. I could sense something was off in his behavior but in the position we were in, I knew he would never tell me. The entire time Yukio just looked at me, trying to keep our conversation going. We keep talking our way this to ignore the fact that Yukio twin brother was dead. But even Yukio's attempt to make me forget about our friend didn't work. I kept blaming myself for what had happened. I looked out the window behind me and the darkness of the night was shining through. Seeing as it was dark outside I wondered why visitors hours wasn't over.

I had enough of us just sitting and discussing neutral subjects such as school and work, so i decided to actually ask him instead of just looking.

"Yukio is some-" i was interrupted by a scream coming from outside. Both me and Yukios heads snapped up and we looked through the window. He gave me a nod and stood up getting ready to leave.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked looking back at my now standing figure. I made sure that my hair wasn't going to get in my way so i put it up in a ponytail.

"What does it look like?" I asked him back. His eyes widened at me and walked back to me pushing me down on the bed and tucking me in. Why couldn't he just allow me to help. I was almost as good as an exorcist as him. Okey that was a lie, but I'm still as strong as him.

"No you are staying here. If you had already forgotten, you are hospitalized and are not allowed to leave this bed" Yukio responded kissing my forehead. Why was it that every time that Yukio showed his affection to me, made me blush. 'Okey Allis, now is not the time to think about Yukio. You have to focus on what is happening'.

Yukio told me to stay here and not getting myself into any trouble but i think we all know that that is exactly what is going to happen. After Yukio had left i stood up from the bed and quickly changed back to my normal clothes and I sneaked out of the room trying to get to the yard. I sneaked around the building trying to find the exit. You might be wondering why I couldn't seem to find an exit in this hospital thing. And the only reason is that i NEVER get hurt this bad. The worst I've gotten hurt except for this was only being shot with holy water, and we all know that doesn't affect me.

When i walked around seeing doctors and nurses, the only thing I received was strange looks or a greeting nod. When it came to the point when they asked me why i was walking around near the rooms, I simply said i was a visitor and that i had gotten a little lost. Thankfully, they believed me and led me out.

I kept looking behind me to make sure that Yukio didn't catch me sneaking around outside my room. He would probably kill me if he found me. Him actually being a doctor (being able to heal demonic infected wounds, and are possessed with the knowledge of the basic first-aid, and emergency first-aid, and the ability to treat ordinary injuries) makes it even worse. 

Once i was actually outside I jogged around the house to find where the scream came from. When i rounded the second corner i saw Yukio fighting with a sword against someone with a black hood. I immediately started to question myself why Yukio was fighting with a sword since he never did that. He always fought with his gun if he wanted to kill a demon. And by just looking at it And seeing its blue flames, i knew it was a demon Yukio was fighting.

I looked around the yard to see if i could find the source of the scream i heard earlier. Against the wall i saw Katsuki sitting with blood covering most of her stomach. I ran to her as fast as i could and started to search for her wounds. Lifting her T-shirt slightly over her belly button i saw a pretty big flesh wound covering her lower abdomen. I ripped of my black cardigan and started to bind it around her stomach to stop the blood rushing out. I held my had over her wound and tried to heal the wound myself since Yukio was busy fighting that dude over there. 

No matter how much i tried, the only thing I could do was making her wake up. She gave me a worried look as soon as she opened her eyes and then winced in pain as she tried to sit up straighter.

"Katsuki, what is going on here?" I asked her, worried about my friend and my boyfriend. Her eyes filling once again with tears. She shock her head and looked down.

"Rin, he is-he is" she whispered and started to shake.

"Rin is what!?" I yelled and grabbed her shoulders. 

"Allis, what the hell did i hell you before? I told you not to come out here idiot!" I heard Yukio's voice from behind me, panting from the fight.

It then seemed like all the puzzle pieces were back together and fitted perfectly. 

Why Yukio was fighting with a sword and not his gun. And why Katsuki kept ranting about Rin. The demon Yukio was fighting was his brother, Rin. I stood up getting ready to grab my sword when i heard a voice behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Allis" another familiar voice warned me. I turned my head to my right and saw Shura standing there with her sword in her left hand and another one that i had never seen before in her right hand. Trust me i knew better then to argue with her. She was literally deadly if you weren't careful enough.

"It's better if you use this one" Shura continued and threw the unfamiliar sword to me. She walked up to Katsuki and helped her to stand up to walk away with her to help her treat the big wound. Sometimes it's actually good to have people around you being doctors. Once i saw that Katsuki could actually stand up and fight I decided to go and help Yukio. 

Before i even reached Rin and Yukio, Rin had run past me and once again attacked Katsuki.

"Why are you doing this Rin?" I yelled at him as he grabbed Shura and pushed her out of the way. I watched as Shura fell back and Yukio helped the 28 year old woman up. I saw how she hissed at Yukio for what i could only guess was seeing her as 'helpless' or something silly. If you only looked at Shura, you would probably only guess that she was around 18-22 years old. She looked surprisingly young for her age.

"My father promised me that if I sacrificed Katsuki, he would be able to restore our mother back to life. Yukio, you of all people should help me. We never even got to meet her before she died" Rin cried out and his black hood was now gone and you could see his raven black hair. It always surprises me that Yukio and Rin are twins, they are completely different from each other. Rin being the black haired troublemaker that alway ended up in trouble no matter how hard he tried. I guess that was one of the reasons Katsuki liked him so much. I'll admit that Rin did have a charm to being the way he is but i would never be able to date him.

Yukio was the complete opposite to Rin. Yukio had brow hair and never got into any trouble. He was one of the smartest exorcists in the world and according to me, also the most attractive one of them.

Just as Rin's body had backed Katsuki against the wall, a sudden movement changed in his body language and Katsuki's eyes just melted. I automatically rand to Katsuki's side to help her get Rin away from her. At first i decided to try to fight Rin of, but he just stood there. He just looked in Katsuki's eyes and his grip on her looked like it was getting looser since her body was relaxing more. Rin's body then fell to the ground, dropping the dagger he held. I heard awfully ugly sobs coming from his position. Right after Rin's body had hit the ground, Katsuki fell too. Seeing the pair i realized how alike the two of them were. None of them wanted to do the wrong things and if they happened to make something wrong thing, they broke down. 

Yukio then walked up to me and started to yell at me. I knew i did wrong not listening to him but what did he expect me to do? Let the people I care about get hurt? No way. After Yukio was done yelling at me he decided to "ground me" by not letting me go on missions. It really does sound wired coming from him but i do understand him. I made him worry when i ran out when he was trying to protect me.

Rin's head was now in his hands, crying so much i think he would pass out from loosing so much water from his body. But he just kept crying. Loosing all the remaining hope that once existed in my mind for him to actually be okey. He was broken. She was broken. I was broken. We were all broken. If anyone said that exorcists did their job only to save people, they were lying or had no clue what was actually going on. All us exorcists were broken. Being broken didn't have to do with losing someone. It could be as simple as being bullied in the early years in our lives or being heart broken. 

Shura walked up to us grabbing Rin by the collar of his shirt and started to yell at him for causing a bunch of problems. I laughed at the two of them helping Katsuki up from the ground.

It has been a week since the whole "demon incident" with Rin. Us being the completely normal friend group, we tried. To continue our lives normally. (Even though Rin had almost killed his current girlfriend). Right now me, Katsuki and Rin were discussing "full metal alchemist" and why the "brotherhood" series were better than the original.

"No Rin, just because the original has more "reality" in it with the First World War doesn't mean that it is better" I argued sitting on the end of his bed, leaning against the wall. I could tell Rin was getting slightly pissed at me and Katsuki since i saw small blue flames forming on his head.

"You know Rin, Allis and Katsuki are right. The anime should have followed the manga and not done its own ending" Yukio interrupted us sitting at his desk doing some work. I could only guess he was doing some grading with all the papers he had on his desk. I was still grounded but to be honest, I didn't bother me so much sine the Vatican didn't have any missions the needed ex-wires for. 

"But they didn't even know what the ending was!" Rin exclaimed and crossed his arms over his chest, hitting Katsuki in the face in the process since she had he head in his lap and her feet resting in mine. 

"Hey!" Katsuki joked and looked up at Rin. I couldn't help but smile at the pair. Finally things were as normal as it could possibly get with us being us. I didn't get much time to think before Yukio had climbed beside me in his brothers bed. I felt his hand go around my torso and his head fall on my shoulder. 

"Do you keep forgetting about Winry and Edwards relationship?" Katsuki asked and turned her head to her boyfriend and gave him an "i thought so" look. For some reason it was so amusing just looking at their body language when they talked to each other. Me being the poetic loser I decided to savor this moment. You never know when this could happen again. Maybe this was the last time? Who really knows what will happen?


End file.
